Unshielded
by MissCrookedSmile
Summary: Selina finally has Bruce all to herself. Unfortunately, the Bat is not keen on playing with her without protection… At least not without some persuasion!


"Stop" he sighed as he pulled away from her kiss, his hands retreating from her waist in order to hold her strong arms.

"What?" she asked desperately, not amused by the sudden interruption. The mere fact that a man who could climb buildings without breaking a sweat now stood in front of her gasping for air told her that he wasn't too crazy about the unexpected halt either.

"I'm not prepared" he added dejectedly, cursing himself for his lack of 'preparation'.

"You look pretty ready to me" she answered as she noticed his arched back. A clear sign that the protective Kevlar was not fitted for his body to stretch and harden in one particular location.

"I didn't bring protection" he specified. It was very unlike him to not be prepared for any likely scenario, but his wish to suppress these urges often fooled him to think he could.

"I think we'll manage" she grinned, but he pushed her back when she tried to resume the kiss he had ended so abruptly.

"I should go."'

She knew that was the exact opposite of what he wanted, but after Damian had made his appearance, Bruce had suddenly become quite strict with this sort of thing.

"Stay" she begged and ordered at the same time. Her hands found his bare chin, almost enjoying the five o'clock shadow he displayed after a night of patrol. She had grown rather fond of those stubbles – it meant he didn't count on being anywhere else anytime soon. All she kept him away from was sleep.

"Selina" he began as he discretely licked the last remains of their kiss off his lips.

"Don't be so unimaginative" she teased, placing one hand over his heart. "There are so many other things we could do instead that wouldn't put my girlish figure at risk."

He sent her a crooked smile laced with pride, relief and lust. She swallowed it whole, gliding her hands from his chest down towards the edge of his belt. She knew she couldn't touch it without getting shocked, so she let her hand hover over it, waiting for him to give her green light.

His hands fumbled around the buckle, eager to free the passage for her. His protective cup seemed at least three sized too small.

When she could continue the journey of her hands, she bit down on his lower lip, pulling it gently towards her. She let her other hand help her find the line where his tights and shirt divided, her fingers pulling away the fabric and Kevlar and finding their way to her desired designation. His dick was already pulsating from the blood flow and he let out a small sigh of relief as she pushed away the athletic cup.

"You still want to go?" she asked as her fingers caressed his hard member that seemed to grow with every stroke.

He answered by reclaiming her mouth, violently tearing down the zipper in her costume. She went for his gauntlets, wanting his bare skin against her. As soon as he got a hand free, he cupped her breast. Enjoying its shape and the feeling of her sweaty skin against his. He bended down to lick her nipple while unhooking his cape. She arched under his tongue, feeling the tingling sensation spread all over her body.

She moaned loudly. She did that every time the circumstances allowed it, he had noticed, and he relished it each and every time.

When she tired of the action, wanting more from him than a light tingling, she pushed him hard. He followed her shove, allowing himself to sit down on the sofa behind him. She used the opportunity to put on a little show, tearing off the mask, slowly freeing one arm after another from her cat suit. He removed his own cowl, wanting to experience her with his own eyes, not through the lenses of the batsuit.

When her upper body was bare, she grabbed a hold of her breasts, massaging them in front of him. She noticed his breathing intensified, but he did not interrupt her. He starred mesmerized at her instead, even as she leaned in over him.

"Why don't you entertain yourself during the show?" she asked, moving his own hand from his side and placing it on top of his crotch. She noticed the confused look under his intense blue eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll join in as soon as I get out of this."

The crooked smile was back, but she let it rest upon his face this time. Instead she turned around, giving him a nice view of her ass as she pulled down the bottom part of her costume. She was wearing black laces underneath. She had been expecting him. Or at least hoping.

He suddenly felt it impossible not to pick up on her offer and grabbed his own cock as he watched her slowly turn and twist her body out of the leather. That allowed her to catch a glimpse of his full erection. She let her tongue play around her mouth and found herself involuntarily biting down. He moved to the edge of the couch. Still jerking off with one hand, he pulled her in close and buried his face in her breasts. She laughed without a sound: Even Batman couldn't deny a certain fascination with her bosom. Despite her grand size, his hand was able to cop the entire breast and let two of his fingertips play with her nipple at the same time. But her sighing didn't start until he bit down on her lacy bottoms and pulled them to her knees. He let go of his dick in order to free her from the uniform crinkled around her ankles. He wanted her legs spread, something she quickly did on her own initiative, hoping she had guessed his next move.

His strong hands found their way to her inner thigh, fingertips lightly pulling her labia aside. A skilled tongue quickly found her clit as he buried his face in her trimmed bush. She threw her head back to better enjoy his work, but he was already on his feet in front of her, pulling her down to take his former seat. He kneeled before her and threw her legs up on each of his shoulders.

God, she was flexible!

He had to stop a second to just look at her open, wet pussy in front of him, his cock shaking in eagerness and anticipation.

"You change your mind?"

She had pushed herself up on her elbows in order to send him a taunting smile. He had stopped with his cock only inches from her pussy, ready to take her with all his might. Under his deep breaths he made a subtle almost inaudible sound similar to that of a suffering animal.

"Go on. Take me." she urged him in an attractive whisper. She yearned for him. But not as much as he did for her.

He stopped his breathing for a second.

"No" he stated before bending over her to let his tongue meet her inner labia, her clit, her soaking wet pussy.

He cursed himself for not restocking that particular part of his belt, but his thoughts of punishing himself seemed to untangle as her sound level rose. Two of his fingers gave her something to tighten around as she got closer to climax. Even with Selina, this took time. A clitoral orgasm is easier for most women to obtain, but her partner has to let her body and mind follow the process. Tonight, it seemed like forever. For her as well, but from very different reasons than his.

He knew the signs, but they only exited him more now than when he first encountered them:

She opened her mouth and eyes as wide as she could, her back would arch, turning into a tightly bound bow, and her pelvis moved up and down in involuntary movements. They were at her apartment, meaning both he and she did not care whether anybody heard them. Her screams made him grasp for his demanding cock again, pulling hard as he continued to pleasure her. When she began to feel sore, she gently laid a hand on his chin to make him stop. Her body suddenly seemed like that of a ragdoll, completely without hardened muscles or stiff bones. He felt an unearthly need to bend her body to his will, but settled for crawling on top of her, determined to demand her mouth as soon as she wasn't gasping for air. His cock yet again lingered around her pussy. This time he even touched her slit.

"You are in agony, aren't you?" she asked arrogantly as she wrapped her legs around his bag.

It would be so easy to take her. To feel her warmth, to finally get what he desired, to take her, to just fuck her...

"I have a fun idea of how to exploit that".

He didn't know whether to be frightened or exited when that came from her.

She led her hand down between his legs and got a good grip just under the head. She pulled back as far as she could and hold the stand. His arms started shaking when she moved him close enough to her pussy for him to feel how wet and ready she was.

"Will you stop fucking around and fuck me" he snarled between hasted breaths. Funny how he always seemed furious when he was horny.

"I could tell you the same thing" she countered, tightening her grip around his waist with her strong legs and around his hard-on with her hand. She made a joint effort to pull him closer. So close that the head of his cock went inside of her.

"You don't play fair" he moaned, acknowledging that he had stopped fighting her and had started to involuntarily thrust into her. Not with all of him. Just the part her gender had swallowed.

He thought he had gained complete control of his body during his training, but Selina always knew how to play tricks.

She grabbed the shirt he was still wearing with two clenched fists in a manner that resembled combat more than lovemaking.

"I am not playing! Now, you fuck me until your close, no holding back or cheap mind tricks, and then you pull out and finish on my chest."

He stared coldly at her for what seemed minutes, but it probably was just a second or two. His forceful tongue repossessed her mouth and he started thrusting viciously. She felt his desire drip from his every pore, she felt how he let all guards down, stopped focusing on the hold he had on each and every muscle and instead started to hunt his release as a desperate man.

He hurt her at first, being too large to claim her pussy in a single thrust. He knew that, and would normally slowly thrust his way into her, letting her make room for him before he forced his entire member upon her. But not tonight. She took it, knowing what sensation would follow. It was worth it.

He raised his head in order to breath, burying his face in her chest again. She pressed him down, enjoying the warmth of him against her tender nipples. His stubbles made her skin red, but it felt good to have him this close.

She was coming again, urging him on, begging him to keep doing exactly what he did, knowing she probably couldn't have stopped him even if she wanted to.

When she tightened around him, both around his pounding cock with her pussy and around his entire body with her arms and legs, he suddenly felt the need to close his eyes and use the breathing technique that was designed to put him in trance while meditating. He started to curse himself again for not packing as much as a single condom.

As soon as she loosened her grip, he pulled out and started hunting his orgasm fiercely. He couldn't and wouldn't hold back anymore. She grabbed her breasts for him, pushing them together, playing with them for his amusement solely. She was more than satisfied – for now – and she wanted him to join her.

His hips kept thrusting even when his right hand did all the work, and she noticed him panting. His eyes glazed over, he suddenly forgot to breathe completely and his pelvis started jerking in irregular jolts.

She knew his signs too.

Just before he came, she bended down, placing her large breast on each side of his hard-on, jerking him off until his throat tightened and she heard something similar to a warrior's battle cry elude him. It intensified in volume when she bended down and closed her lips around the head of his cock, letting her tongue play with the most sensitive parts of him during the release.

When he regained control, he stood bended over her on the couch, his cock still squeezed between her massive breasts. A small drop of his come had landed on her lip. She let her tongue catch it and smiled proudly at him.

"That was… intense" he added, still winded she noticed.

She slid away under him, allowing him to take the soft seat and catch his breath.

"I am going to take a shower" she announced. "Want to join me?"

Her smile and posture said it all. Only a woman with Selina's confidence could arrogantly strike that pose still dripping from come.

"I know how you love water sports." She added in the teasing tone he had come to know and treasure.

He chuckled. Not that fake laughter Bruce Wayne always used at social events, but a real chuckle coming deep from within his gut.

"Don't you think you should have asked me that a couple of minutes ago" he answered, tucking away himself. He was almost still in uniform, only getting to ditch the gauntlets, cowl, cape and belt in the heat of the moment. The cycle was parked in her back ally disguised as a dumpster. If he left now, he would have time for two hours of sleep, a shower and a meal before heading for the office.

"That's okay. I can wait a couple of minutes while I shower" she said with the same arrogance. "I have become very, very dirty" she purred as she let a finger drift down her chest. She followed up by sucking his sperm off of her fingertip in a suggestive manner. It made him recalculate his need for sleep.

He was just about to explain to her that he had places to be, obligations to tend to, and that he was no young man anymore, when she picked something up on the counter and flung it at him. She headed for the bathroom as he took the small square to examine it:

'Panther XXL – ribbed for her pleasure'.

He couldn't believe it.

"You enjoy torturing me, don't you?" he yelled through the apartment. Water started dripping and he heard there was an echo behind Selina's answer:

"Rematch?"


End file.
